


My sweet Magnolia

by random_fandoms89



Series: Julie and the phantoms [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Mentioned Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, Other, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_fandoms89/pseuds/random_fandoms89
Summary: Reggie sat up on his bed, his pillow was pushed up against the bed frame. He stared down at the little baby wrapped in a blanket lying on his chest. He still couldn't believe that this two day old baby girl was his.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the phantoms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213940
Comments: 77
Kudos: 82





	1. A sixteen year old and a baby.

Reggie sat up on his bed, his pillow was pushed up against the bed frame. He stared down at the little baby wrapped in a blanket lying on his chest. He still couldn't believe that this two day old baby girl was his. 

He brushed his thumb against her tiny cheek.   
He felt her start to stir in her sleep, he brought her up just below his chin, rubbing her back and whispering to her that it's okay. 

He reached for the phone on his nightstand as it began to ring. It was Luke, Alex and Bobby. They wanted to know if they could come over and visit him and his baby. "Of course!" He smiled, he couldn't wait for his three best friends to meet his baby girl.

This would be the first time that the guys would meet the baby. They had originally planned to go down to the hospital when she was only a few hours old, but Luke had come down with a cold just a few days before she was born and none of them wanted to risk passing it on to her.

He slowly stood up off of the bed, being careful not to wake up his baby girl. He walked into his living room and placed the still sleeping baby in her little baby swing before sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv to a low enough volume. 

He sat there for a few minutes, his eyes kept going between the baby and the tv, before jumping up to answer the door. "Hey guys!" He whispered very enthusiastically, "hey Reg!" The three said as they showed him the bags of gifts they had brought. "Come in come in" he whispered, motioning for them to follow him. 

He walked over to the baby swing and picked up his daughter, her head leaning against his shoulder, "guys, meet my sweet girl, Magnolia Julie Peters, aka Maggie." He placed a small kiss on her forehead, then turned back to face his friends, a huge smile on his face. 

Luke, Alex and Bobby couldn't take their eyes off of her, Alex took a step towards them, he bent down slightly so he could get a better look at her as she opened her big green eyes, "hey Maggie, we're your uncles" Alex grinned, "she's so cute Reg" Luke whispered, "I know" Reggie mumbled. Bobby stayed silent, just staring at his friends. 

The guys were sitting on the couch, Luke was holding Maggie and Alex was passing Reggie the bags of gifts that they had bought for Reggie and the newborn. For the most part it was what you would expect to get for a little baby such as bottles, diapers, baby formula, pacifiers and picture frames, they had even gotten Reggie a couple of things like chocolate and vhs tapes.

But one item for Maggie had caught Reggie's eye. It was a custom white baby grow with Sunset Curve written on the front of it. He carefully picked it up, he couldn't help his smile. He turned the baby grow to face Luke and Maggie, "look Maggie! Look at what your uncles got for you!" He chuckled. 

Right as Reggie put the baby grow back into the bag, he heard Maggie begin to let out a tiny cry. "I didn't do anything to her!" Luke put his hands up in defence after Reggie picked Maggie up into his arms. Reggie snickered, making his way to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, "Dude relax, she's just hungry." 

The other three boys got up off of the couch and promptly followed Reggie into his kitchen. "So Reg, what's it like living in your childhood home without your parents?" Bobby queried. Reggie poured hot water into the baby bottle, mixing the baby formula in.

"It sucks that my parents aren't living here anymore, but at least Maggie won't have to constantly listen to my parents screaming like I did. Plus since they didn't want anything to do with us once they found out about Maggie and they didn't want to be associated with me in any way possible I kinda blackmailed them into giving me this house or else I would tell everyone how horrible they were too me when I was growing up. Thankfully they were planning to move before my ex and I found out Maggie was coming. I wouldn't have done it if Maggie wasn't here. I only did it so she would actually have somewhere nice to grow up." 

Reggie didn't mean to blurt all that out, but he did, and sadly it was all true. He knew he was lucky living in such a nice house, he just wished that his parents were nice to him and too each other. He always knew from a young age that Reggie would try his best to be the parent that every kid would need, and the moment that Reggie held Maggie for the very first time he would try his hardest to be the best dad he could be, because that's the dad that she deserved. 

He sat down on a kitchen chair right next to Alex and put the bottle into Maggie's little mouth. She slowly began to suck on the bottle, "that taste good love?" He muttered. He looked up too see his friends staring at him feeding Maggie. "Don't think I've ever seen ya so happy Reggie" Luke chuckled as Maggie spit back up some the milk. Reggie picked up a table cloth and wiping away the spit up. He put the bottle on the table and sat her up on his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey, ya know, it's starting to get a bit late, you guys wanna spend the night? You can stay on the couch or even one of the spare bedroom." Reggie asked. "I'll stay!" Luke answered, followed by Alex saying "same." They turned to stare at Bobby who laughed and nodded his head yes. "Sleepover!" Reggie joked.

Reggie stood over Maggie's crib, the guys were standing in the doorway. He stared down at her cute little face, he was singing her a little lullaby that he had written before she was born. He bent over her crib and gently placed her down, covering her with the white blanket she was wrapped in earlier that day. He placed a pacifier into her mouth, she was gently sucking on it. "Night love" he whispered, kissing her on her forehead. He stood there smiling down at her, watching as she slowly closed her eyes. 

He turned back around, about to leave when he noticed his three friends staring right back at him, his face blushed an embarrassing shade of red when he realised that they had heard him.

He looked at Luke and blushed even harder when he saw Luke's smile, he noticed that Luke was also crying a little bit. "Reg that was so sweet" Luke wept. "Thanks. I wrote it especially for her." Reggie mumbled. 

Reggie closed her door, the four of them standing in the hallway and talking for a few minutes before Reggie went to sleep in his room (which was his parents old room), Bobby decided to sleep in one spare bedroom (it only had one single bed), and Luke and Alex decided to share a king sized bed in the other spare bedroom.


	2. First birthdays and first nights

Reggie crept into Maggie's room, he was holding a little teddy bear. "Happy 1st birthday love!" He whispered as she slowly stood up in her crib. He gave her the teddy bear, "here's your first present!". She smiled, taking the bear, rubbing her eyes and putting her little pacifier into her mouth. 

Reggie picked her up and kissed her cheek, "you ready to have a fun birthday bub?". He opened up the curtains, letting in the sunlight. He walked down the stairs, Maggie was lying against Reggie's shoulder, still half asleep. 

Reggie turned on the light, laughing as Maggie jumped when she heard Luke and Alex jump up and shout "happy birthday Maggie!". Reggie looked around at all the gifts, he had gotten a lot of gifts, but he didn't remember putting this much out last night when he had set up the decorations. The moment he put Maggie down, she immediately walked over to the kids guitar that was between Luke and Alex. The guitar was red just like Reggie's, it was pretty much a mini version of his one.

"She really is yours Reg" Alex laughed, watching her sit down and "play" it. Reggie sat down behind her, pulling her into his lap and handing her the guitar. While she played the guitar, Reggie picked up the closest hairbrush, and began brushing her short brown hair into two little ponytails. "So, did Bobby say if he was gonna come over?" Luke queried. Reggie shrugged his shoulders, "haven't heard from him in like three days."

Luke and Alex looked at each other and sighed. Bobby had never been fully okay with Reggie being a single teen dad. When Reggie first told them he was a dad-to-be, Bobby looked at him with a face of disgust, even last week Reggie had over heard Alex and Luke arguing with Bobby when he had said that in order for Maggie to grow up in a happy and stable house she needed both a mom and a dad but Alex and Luke wasted no time ripping into him, there was no way in hell that they were going to let someone talk about their little niece like that, ever. Hearing them argue made Reggie realise how much they cared about his little baby. Ever since Reggie had over heard this exchange, Reggie was waiting for the right moment to calm Bobby out, he wanted to catch Bobby off guard.

Maggie stood up in Reggie's lap, turning around and grabbing onto his face, "what're you doing love?" Reggie laughed, placing a little kiss on her nose. 

Reggie sat Maggie down in her high chair and gave her a bottle of milk. Luke and Alex sat down at the table, "you guys want pancakes?" Reggie asked, "sure" they both responded. Alex got up when he heard the doorbell.

It was Bobby. "You? I thought you wouldn't want too come over to a unhappy and unstable house!" Alex groaned. "Well he's still my friend." 

"The only reason he's still your friend is because is because Reggie is a kind hearted person who loves his daughter more then he loves himself, and he hasn't realised how much of a stupid, cold hearted idiot you are. The fact that for whatever reason you decided to turn up her looking like a knock off Joey Tribbiani after last week when you said that Maggie was a mistake." 

Alex leaned in, hovering over Bobby, only inches away from his face, he pointed at him and whispered aggressively, "You are the mistake. And the fact that you wanted to date Cassidy, Reggie's ex, right after Maggie was born, right after they broke up, when she gave full custody to Reggie, that shows how disgusting you are and that you don't deserve any joy in life. I hate you, Luke hates you, and Reggie will eventually hate you when he realises how much of a disgusting worthless piece of crap you are." Alex slammed door hard enough that he could hear Bobby yell "ow" when the door hit his face so hard that he fell onto his back.

He stomped back into the kitchen sitting down next to Luke and right across from Reggie. "Who was that?" Reggie asked, putting Nutella on Maggie's pancakes. "Don't worry, it wasn't anybody important." Alex smirked, looking over at Luke. It took Luke a second but once he realised what Alex meant he rolled his eyes.

"Maggie open this one!" Luke said excitedly as he gave Maggie the gift, it was a weirdly wrapped object, wrapped in a rainbow polka dot wrapping paper. Maggie practically jumped onto the object, tearing into it. Well, she was trying to tear into it, the guys had to help a bit. Luke had gotten her a light brown rocking horse, she jumped up and down excitedly, trying to get on it but instead falling on her butt and laughing.

Luke had gone to collect the cake from the bakery, while Alex and Reggie stayed behind with Maggie. "Hey, Lex?" Reggie paused, "thanks for standing up for me and Maggie in front of Bobby. You really didn't have to do that for us, but I'm glad ya did" he smiled, giving Alex a side hug. They could feel Maggie run over and try to wrap her tiny arms around the both of them, making Reggie and Alex laugh, "come here love" Reggie said as he and Alex wrapped their arms around Maggie.

Alex sat Maggie down in her high chair, while Reggie brought over the chocolate cake that had chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles on it, with a rainbow 1 one candle lit in the centre of the cake. They all started to sing to Maggie, as she gave them a wide smile, trying to cover her face with her tiny hands in embarrassment. 

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to Magnolia,   
Happy birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles Maggie!" Reggie whispered enthusiastically as Maggie tried to blow out the candle but ended up needing some help from Luke and Alex.

It was now almost ten pm, and way past Maggie's bedtime so of course she was exhausted. "Night love, see you in the morning" Reggie whispered as he put a sleeping Maggie in his bed, putting some spare pillows around her so that she wouldn't fall out. "Reg? Alex just left, so can I ask you something? I didn't want to ask in front of Alex." Reggie heard Luke mumble just loud enough so only Reggie could hear him. Reggie turned around to see Luke staring at him with a worried face "Sure, what's up?". 

"I ran away yesterday, and wanted to ask if I could stay here for a while?" Luke asked, Reggie noticed that he looked as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with Reggie. "Of course you can, you can stay in one of the spare bedrooms" Reggie smiled at Luke reassuringly. "Thanks so much Reg! I won't bother you too much, and I'll try and help out as much as possible with Maggie!" Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie, both of them were blushing awkwardly when they pulled away. "Alright, um, good, uh, good night then" Reggie stuttered as he climbed into bed next to Maggie, moving some of the pillows so that he could snuggle up against her. Luke quickly rushed out of Reggie's bedroom and into a random spare bedroom, he couldn't stop blushing, or smiling, even when he was sleeping all he could do was blush and smile and think of Reggie.


	3. I made a tumblr! (authors note)

I recently made a tumblr to go along with this story! Check it out if you’d like! 

https://ask-teen-dad-reggie-peters.tumblr.com/


	4. Two years and suddenly you’re here?

Reggie had just finished a stressful day at work when he had gotten a call from Luke, who had now been living with him and Maggie for a little over a year. Reggie worked at a popular music store, and today it seemed as if everyone that came in was out to get him.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" Reggie could hear Luke on the other side, and he sounded both worried and angry. He could also hear a woman's voice that he couldn't quite recognise. He could hear Luke say in a panic "reg ya gotta get home, Cassidy's here and I don't know what to do!" 

"I'll be home in ten just whatever you do don't let her in." Reggie hung up the phone, he let out a shaky breath, he could not deal with Cassidy tonight. "What the hell does she want?" He thought to himself. 

Reggie stepped out of the car, he looked up at his front door, he could see Luke who was holding a crying Maggie trying to stop Cassidy from getting into their house. He marched up to Luke and took Maggie from his arms, his heart broke seeing her crying, "daddy!" She cried. "what's wrong Maggie?". Luke, who was still panicking, turned to Reggie and exclaimed, "I was playing my guitar and writing some new lyrics but then Cassidy rang the doorbell so I put my guitar on the couch and went to go answer and then I got mad at Cassidy and when I was yelling at her Maggie walked over to the guitar and tried to grab it but it fell on top of her and she hit her head and then she started crying." Reggie was surprised that Luke was able to spill all of that out. 

He kissed Maggie on her forehead, brushing her hair back with his hand. "It's okay Maggie, why don't you and Luke go play in your room?" Reggie put Maggie down, "okay daddy!" He smiled watching her grab Luke's hand and drag him into her room, Luke laughing the whole time.

That smile didn't last very long, it disappeared as soon as his gaze turned to Cassidy. "What do you want?" He groaned, he was on the verge of screaming in her face. "You've had no contact with us for two years and all of a sudden I get a call from my roommate saying that you're here?" He was pissed. "I thought I'd check in and see how things are going." She smirked. "Check in? Check in?! In order for you to check in you would have to actually be involved in her life." He snapped. 

"I'm her mothe-", Cassidy started but was very quickly cut off by Reggie, "don't you dare finish that sentence! You are not her mother! You may have given birth to her but that does not make you her mom! You never changed her, you never made her a bottle, you never made her feel better when she was sick, you're heart never broke hearing her cry so you do not get to call yourself her mom. Do you even know her name?" He practically yelled.

She looked him up and down smugly, "of course I know her name, it's Maggie." Reggie wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, or both. "You literally just proved my point. You don't know anything about her, not even her name." He brought his hands to his face before quickly moving them and pointing behind her to her car.

"Leave." He sighed. Her mouth nearly hit the ground, "excuse me?." Reggie stepped inside his house, "you heard me. Leave, before I call the cops to escort you off my property." He said with a smirk, slowly closing the door, not wanting to miss her stomping back to her car. "I hope she doesn't turn out gay like you and your disgusting boyfriend Luke!" She yelled, Reggie quickly replied by yelling "I'm not gay I'm bi! And Luke's not my boyfriend! Plus why the hell would it matter if she's gay!" Once he realised what he said he promptly shut both his hands over his mouth. He had never told anyone he was bi, but he practically just told the entire world by yelling it out loud.

He shut the door with his hips, his hands still covering his mouth. He walked over to the kitchen table, his mind still trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Oh my god, what did I just do?" He could feel the tears prickle in his eyes. "Reg? Is it true?" He heard Luke ask, Reggie hadn't even realised that Luke had been standing in the doorway the entire time. 

Reggie laid his head on the table, mumbling out a quiet "yup". Reggie could feel Luke wrap his arms around Reggie and pull him into a hug, "I support you", Luke whispered. Reggie let out a barely audible, "thank you, Luke".

They stayed like that before Reggie got up to put Maggie to bed. He was surprised to see that Luke had already put her to sleep. He still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Cassidy. 

He rubbed her little stomach with his hand, smiling when he saw that she was hugging the bear that he had given her on her first birthday, she had become so attached to that little bear to the point where she couldn't fall asleep without the bear in her arms. He dragged her blanket up just below her chin and kissed her on her nose, watching as she sucked on her pacifier. 

He started to sing the lullaby that he had written for her, smiling when Luke appeared beside him quietly playing the guitar. Reggie leaned against Luke's shoulder, he continued to sing while Luke continued to play the guitar. 

He and Luke looked at each other for a moment, before they both blushed at the others smile and returning their gaze to the adorable sleeping two year old.


	5. Three’s a party

Reggie and Luke had been dating for about six months now, and today was the day that they were going to tell three year old Maggie. 

They were going to tell her by throwing a little party for the three of them, and then breaking the news to her. 

They weren't sure how she would react, for almost her whole entire life Reggie had been a single dad, but then Luke moved in, and well, things changed. 

The day started off as usual, Reggie went into Maggie's room to wake her up, the three had breakfast together. 

But then Reggie and Luke walked Maggie into the living room where toy story was on. Maggie smiled when she saw her Woody and Buzz dolls on the coffee table next to several bowls and plates of junk food, along with large bottles of coke, Pepsi, 7up and Fanta.

"Why is all this here daddy?" She asked, running up to grab her dolls and sit on the couch. "We thought that we might have a movie party love, and uncle Alex is gonna come over when he's finished working. Does that sound fun?" Reggie giggled when Maggie jumped up and down on the couch excitedly shouting "yes! Yes! Yes!". 

The guys sat down on either side of Maggie, Reggie was softly twirling his fingers through her hair, while Luke had his arm wrapped around Reggie's neck, making it easier for Reggie to rest his head on Luke's shoulder. They stayed like that for pretty much the entire movie, laughing at the jokes and eating junk food that Luke an Reggie had woken up extra early to prepare.

As soon as the movie was over, Reggie placed Maggie on his lap, she looked up at him with a worried expression, "what's wrong?". Reggie kissed her on her forehead, he and Luke each gave her a reassuring smile, "nothings wrong bud, your dad and I just have something important to tell you." 

She leaned against Reggie's chest, listening to his heart beat. "So tell me" she groaned, she couldn't handle the anticipation. "Well love, Luke and I are dating. Is that okay?" Reggie had always said to Luke, even before they were dating, that if Maggie didn't like whoever he was dating he would break up with them. He always wanted to make sure that Maggie was comfortable with Reggie's future partner.

"Oh, I already knew that" she smiled, grabbing for one of the mini hotdogs Reggie had made. Reggie and Luke stared at each other in disbelief, "how did you already know?". Maggie turned back around just as she finished scoffing down the hotdog, "one night when I got up to get a drink, I went to the kitchen and I saw you guys and daddy was sitting on the counter, and you guys had fancy glasses out, and you were drinking the grown up drink that you said I can't have, and you guys were laughing and then you kissed. Then I ran back to my room, but I heard you guys making weird noises." 

Reggie and Luke's faces were now bright red, they felt so embarrassed, they remembered what had happened that night and it was definitely not kid friendly. Reggie put his hands in his face, he let out an awkward laugh, "you should have told us that you saw us bub." Luke stared at her, "you are so lucky that's all you saw", he said in his mind. 

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and Reggie couldn't be happier to get away from this awkward situation. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Alex who had a bag of full of candy for Maggie in one hand and the "grown up drink" that only Alex could buy because the other two were to short so nobody would believe they were twenty one in his other hand.

"Hi uncle Alex!" Maggie yelled as she ran up to hug him, "hey pipsqueak" he laughed, placing both of the bags on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, walking over and placing her next to Luke, while he sat next to her. 

"What movie are we watching?" Reggie asked as he put the candy on the coffee table and secretly hid the "grown up drink" at the very back of the fridge so Maggie wouldn't see it. 

"How about beauty and the beast?" Luke recommended, "I'm already looking at beauty and the beast" Maggie laughed, staring at Luke and Reggie. She laughed even harder when Luke let out an annoyed "hey!"

Reggie lay down on top of Luke, his head resting on Luke's chest. Alex looked at them a bit confused until Luke mouthed "she knows". 

By the time Alex had left, the other three were fast asleep in what was now Reggie and Luke's bed. Reggie's heart melted when he saw that Luke not only had his arms wrapped around Reggie, but his arms were also wrapped around Maggie, who was in between them, in a very protective way. Just before he had fallen asleep, Reggie ran into Maggie's room to get her bear, running back in and placing it between her arms. He then gave both Maggie and Luke a little kiss, then finally wrapping his arms around the two and falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Need ideas

Hello! I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but not enough to go until Maggie is eighteen (which is most likely when I will stop) and I would really appreciate it if you guys could help out! :)


	7. Which should I choose?

Hello! So I have two ideas for the next chapter and wanted to know what you guys thought would be better. 

Idea one.  
Chapter name: I’ll be back in four hours.

Reggie is at work, and Luke is at home with Maggie and they have fun and Luke puts Maggie to bed.

Idea two: four days away for four guys and a child.

Luke, Reggie, Alex and Willie all decide that they need to relax so they (along with Maggie) go to a hotel for four days and antics ensue

Which idea would be better?


	8. Should I have a schedule?

Do you guys think I should have a schedule? Like should I post a new chapter every Wednesday and Saturday or something like that? I feel like if I had a schedule then I wouldn't I will constantly be getting new ideas.

What do you guys think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for 1000 hits! I never thought I would get that many hits on any story.


	9. I have a schedule!

I’ve recently decided that I will try and upload a new chapter for this story every Wednesday and Saturday! If for whatever reason I can’t upload I will upload on a separate day.


	10. Sorry for not uploading yesterday!

Due to the fact that I forgot to upload a new chapter yesterday (Saturday, even after introducing a schedule!) I will try my best to upload a new chapter tonight! Sorry for not uploading!

Also if you guys have any ideas for few chapters you can leave your ideas in the comments!


	11. Four nights away for four guys and a girl

Day one.

Reggie, Luke, Willie and Alex had all been working a lot recently, so they decided that they along with Maggie would have a four day mini holiday in a nearby hotel. 

They had gotten there via Alex's car, obviously Alex and his boyfriend Willie were in the front, and Luke, Reggie and Maggie were sitting in the back, their suitcases were in the back of the car.

Maggie was staring out the window, holding on to her bear tightly. She had been so bored these past five hours, just sitting in the car and listening to her dads- her dad and Luke talk to Alex and Willie, she wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, just leaning against her dad and staring out the window. 

She shot up from where she was resting when she realised they had arrived, excitedly yelling "we're finally here!". 

Reggie grabbed two bags from the back, handing one to Maggie, "here's your bag bub." "Thanks dad." She said, walking over to stand next to Luke and uncle Willie. "This your first time in a hotel kiddo?". Maggie nodded her head, "you're gonna have so much fun" Willie smiled. Maggie grabbed Willie and Luke's hand, the three of them skipping into the hotel.

Alex laughed, "our boyfriends are idiots." "Yup!". Reggie said in agreement. Reggie stopped to stare for a moment, smiling when he saw Luke put Maggie on his shoulders, and putting her pink backpack over his shoulder.

Reggie and Alex were sitting in Luke, Reggie and Maggie's hotel room, Willie, Luke and Alex had gone down to the mini arcade to play some games. "Ya know, Willie and I started talking about adoption." Reggie looked at Alex, who was smiling from ear to ear. "That's great! When did you guys start talking about it?".

Alex sat down on the bed and started to fiddle with the bottom of his pink hoodie, "well, I mentioned it briefly about a year ago, but then a couple of weeks ago Willie and I started talking about it as an option for us to have a kid, or even kids. And we've been talking about it a lot since then." The whole time Alex couldn't stop smiling. Reggie sat down on the bed next to Alex, taking out a photo of Maggie and that he had taken a few weeks ago. He pointed at Maggie's bear that she was holding,"when you finally get a kid, get them a stuffed animal, Maggie can't sleep with out hers, you should also definitely get some backups in case the kid loses it or throws up on it. I've got a whole stash of that bear in my wardrobe." He laughed.

Alex couldn't help but laugh with him, once he and Willie had a child of their own they would definitely start asking Reggie and Luke for dad advice. 

Day two. 

The whole day had been pretty normal, but now it was night time, and Luke and Maggie were in the hotels mini playground. Reggie had gone to the bathroom so they were waiting for him to return.. Luke was watching Maggie laugh and go down the slide, but then Luke had turned around for a split second when he thought that he had heard Reggie call his name. But he didn't. And when he turned back around Maggie was gone. 

Luke immediately started to panic. He ran around the whole playground, screaming her name and crying. He panicked even more when he heard Reggie yell, "Luke? Luke what's wrong? Where's Maggie?" In a terrified tone. "I-I don't know. I thought I heard you call me so I turned around but it was only for a s-second and when I turned b-back to   
M-M-Maggie she was gone. Reggie I-I'm so sorry!" He stuttered.

Then they heard Maggie scream. Immediately fearing the worst, they both ran to where it was coming from. What they saw was their absolute worst nightmare. A random man was trying to drag Maggie into the van. She started to scream louder when she saw Reggie and Luke sprinting towards her getting ready to attack, "daddy! Papa! Help me!". She shrieked. 

Reggie launched at the man trying to kidnap his baby. Reggie, who was surprisingly strong, held the man in a headlock, whispering in the mans ear "if you hurt my baby I swear to god I will chop off your di-" "'Reggie! Maggie's right here!" Luke said, picking up the still crying four year old, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead in an effort to comfort her.

Reggie dragged the man to his feet, walking in to the hotel and up to the receptionist, practically yelling, "I need you to call the cops because this pedophile just tried to kidnap my four year old daughter." The man tried to say something but then he caught a glimpse at Reggie's face and quickly shut his mouth. 

While that happened, Luke had brought Maggie into their hotel room and sat her on the bed. "He didn't hurt you did her bud?" He asked, to which Maggie, who was still sniffling, shook her head no. Luke couldn't stop trembling, he was still shaking in her fear, "I can't believe I let this happen" he said in his head.

The cops finally came, though at this long it was debatable whether it was to take the man away or to stop Reggie from trying kill him. They talked to Maggie to find out what happened, it turned out that during that second where Luke turned around, the man had ran up, put his hand over Maggie's moth and ran away. They were so lucky that they heard her scream, they didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Day three.

Reggie and Luke were getting ready to go down to breakfast, Willie and Alex had already gone down just a few minutes before hand,egging the other two get changed.

"Hey, ya know what I just realised?" Reggie queried. Luke turned to face him. "What babe?". Reggie sat down on the bed and smiled, "Maggie called you papa last night. She didn't say Luke, she said papa." As soon as Reggie said that, Luke could feel tears on his face. Knowing that she didn't just see him as her dads boyfriend, but instead her papa, made his heart grow ten times it's original size. 

"Aww Luke are you crying? That's so sweet!" Reggie exclaimed, jumping up to hug his boyfriend. 

The rest of the day Maggie called him born Luke and papa. And for the rest of the day Luke couldn't stop smiling.

Day four.

Day four started early, mostly because it was their final day therea d had to be out in an hour and a half. Reggie woke up first, he quickly got out some outfits for him, Luke and Maggie to wear for the day, while also packing away their stuff. He then walked over Luke and shook him awake. Luke very begrudgingly got up out of bed, being careful not to wake Maggie, who both he and Reggie had been snuggling all night. 

Reggie then lifted up a sleepy Maggie and helped her get dressed. As soon as they were all dressed, they went downstairs to meet Alex and Willie, Maggie was being held by her papa, and Reggie was holding the bags.

The car ride home was peaceful, Maggie and Willie were sleeping, Luke still couldn't get over the fact that he was now Maggie's papa, Alex was driving and my saying a word, and Reggie was leaning against Luke's shoulder, while quietly embracing his small family of three.

Despite what had happened during their holiday, they still managed to have fun, by among jokes at dinner, going to the arcade, going swimming, playing on the playground, Maggie going to a kids jungle gym letting Luke, Reggie, Alex and Willie have a fun double date.

Yes this holiday had a bit of a rocky start, but it got a lot better.


	12. Thoughts?

Hello! I just wanted to ask you guys what your personal opinions are on this book and how you think I could improve! That is all, class dismissed.


	13. And then there were five.

Today was Maggie's fifth birthday. Maggie had woken up to see both of her dads sitting at the foot of the bed with gifts in their hands. 

"Happy birthday love!" Reggie smiled, kissing her forehead and giving her her birthday gifts. "Happy birthday sweetheart" Luke said, doing the same thing that Reggie had just done. "You should open this one first bub, I think you'll really like it." Reggie pointed at an envelope that was in the gift bag and gave it to her. Luke and Reggie looked at each other and smirked.

"Thank you daddy, thank you papa" Maggie beamed, quickly opening the envelope, she was very confused when she opened it. She held it up to Luke, the picture was almost completely black, with two white things that she couldn't quite make out in the middle of the picture. "What is it?" She groaned, she sunk back into her bed, staring at the photo intently while struggling to figure out what this picture was. 

"Turn it around bub." Reggie beamed. Maggie did what he said, seeing that on the back of the picture was some writing that she couldn't read. Luke picked up the photo from Maggie's hand, not wanting her to stress herself out even more. He put his finger under the first word and moved it across the sentence as he read it out loud. "To Maggie, happy birthday, we can't wait to meet you, lots of love, your two new baby sisters."

Luke laughed when Maggie realised what this meant, "I'm gonna be a big sister!" She yelled, quickly getting up and jumping up and down on her bed while smiling from ear to ear. 

Luke and Reggie both let out a sigh of relief, they were worried that Maggie would be upset with having two new siblings. "Oh thank god she's not having a temper tantrum", Reggie sighed, laughing slightly. 

"Yeah, thank god" Luke laughed in agreement, kissing Reggie on the cheek, letting out a little "I love you". They were pulled out of their little moment together by Maggie jumping on the two and pulling both of them into a tight hug, "thank you thank you thank you!" She shrieked. "Alright sweetheart, let us go so we can breathe, plus we also have to go down and eat some cake and you can open some more presents."

Maggie got up off of her bed and skipped down stairs while chanting "cake! Cake! Cake!" to herself. Luke giggled, before looking at Reggie. "She's so cute." Luke looked down at the picture, "they're totally gonna have us wrapped around their fingers with those puppy eyes. We're out numbered Reg. Just imagine, in four months (a/n: their surrogate is five months pregnant) we're gonna have three daughters." 

Reggie smiled, thinking of the future, when Maggie and her sisters would be chasing each other around, watching movies together, even Maggie giving her younger sisters some big sister advice. 

Four months later.

The babies were finally here, well, actually they were still at the hospital, but Reggie was bringing them both home today. 

Luke and Reggie had both spent the first night at the hospital with the babies, but the second night Luke had gone home to be with Maggie. Today was the third day, and Maggie was finally gonna meet the babies, but for some reason Luke had said that they wouldn't tell her the babies names until Alex and Willie had come over later that day. 

"We're home!" Reggie exclaimed as he entered through the front door, walked into the living room where Luke and Maggie were and placed the car seats on the ground.

Maggie instantly shot up off where she was sitting next to Luke and ran next to Reggie. "Sit down and I'll let you hold one of your sisters, okay bub?" Right as Reggie said that, he motioned for Luke to go grab the camera for this moment.

Maggie sat down on the armchair that was right behind her, patting her lap, she couldn't wait any longer to see her new sisters. Reggie carefully placed one of the babies onto her lap, fixing Maggie's arm so that she was supporting the baby's head.

"What do you think love? Are they cute?". Reggie moved out of the way so that Luke could take a picture of Maggie and the baby. 

Maggie nodded her head excitedly, brushing her thumb against her sisters cheek. She looked up to see Reggie pick up the other baby. That was when she realised that both babies were wearing a white T-shirt with yellow overalls, which was perfect cause it was the exact same outfit that she was wearing. "They both look like papa." Maggie bent over slightly, kissing the baby's forehead. 

The three had spent a few hours just relaxing with the babies, along with changing and feeding them. "Come in!" Reggie yelled when he heard someone knock at the door right as he and Luke finished burping the babies. 

"Hey guys! Are the babies home yet?" Alex asked cautiously as he and Willie came into the living room, putting the gift bags down on the ground. 

"Yeah, you guys wanna hold them?" Luke asked, to which Alex and Willie both quickly nodded their heads. Alex was about to take one of the babies out of Luke's hands, before Luke pointed to the baby Reggie was holding and said, "actually Alex, I think you should hold that baby." Luke then handed his baby to Willie, "this is Emily-Rose", he then waited for Alex to pick up the other baby, before pointing to the baby and saying "and that's Alexander-Violet. We didn't want to name her Alexandra or Alexandria or something like that, because we thought that if we were gonna name her after you then we should name her Alexander". 

Alex could feel tears threatening to release, he was so honoured that his two best friends had named one of their babies after him. "Hey AJ", Alex whispered, brushing his hand against her cheek. "AJ?" Reggie and Luke said in unison, "yeah, Alex junior. Kinda sounds narcissistic but I don't care", Alex smiled down at AJ, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "So, you guys got any nicknames for them?". 

"Well, we started calling Emily-Rose Emmy when we were still in the hospital, and you just started calling Alexander AJ just there." Reggie answered. 

After awhile, Alex and Willie left. 

It was the middle of the night, Luke had gotten up to start the night feed, he was surprised to see Reggie standing in the kitchen, making two bottles for the twins. Luke glanced into the living room, seeing AJ and Emmy sitting in their baby seats, trying to look at each other. Luke also noticed that Reggie seemed to be full of energy, and he sounded like he was humming.

"Reggie how are you not exhausted? It's the middle of the night." Luke queried. "You do remember that I did this with Maggie all by myself? I'm honestly surprised I'm not surprised that I have so much energy, the babies waking up is like a middle of the night alarm clock to me. For some reason it gives me energy." Reggie answered, walking over to the couch with one of the bottles, picking up AJ and feeding her with the bottle.

Luke walked over to the kitchen to grab the other bottle, then sat down next to Reggie and started to feed Emmy. "I don't know how the hell you managed to do this by yourself, especially with school, the band and work, how did you never get stressed?" He asked, wiping away some of the milk that Emmy had spit up. 

Once they were both finished feeding the babies, Reggie and Luke began to lean against each other, both of them bringing the babies close to their chests and hugging them. Reggie laid his head against Luke's shoulder, letting Luke kiss him on his lips. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, not moving. Eventually they heard Maggie leave her room and walk right into the front room. She lazily walked over between her dads, climbing up onto the couch and falling asleep in the middle of her family.


	14. The six of us (plus you three)

Maggie knocked at her uncle Alex and Willie's front door, she stood back, standing just in front of her papa Luke, who was holding her two younger year and a half old twin sisters, and her dad Reggie, who was holding her one week old baby brother Chord-Fleur Patterson-Peters.

Maggie knocked eagerly once again, she was so excited to meet her new cousin Alma. All she knew was that her uncles adopted Alma, and that Alma was six, just like her.

She was about to knock again when her uncle Alex opened the door. She looked behind him, seeing a young girl standing behind his legs. She looked to be taller then Maggie, she had dark brown skin, big brown eyes, and long curly black hair. "She's really pretty" Maggie thought to herself. 

She didn't pay attention to what her dads were saying to her uncle, which is why she was so confused as to how she ended up in the playroom in her uncle Alex and Willie's house, with the girl (who she presumed was Alma), Emmy, AJ, and baby Chord, aka Corey, who was sleeping in his carrier.

"I'm Alma! What's your name?" Alma smiled, Maggie smiled back, "my names Magnolia! But you can call me Maggie!" She smiled back. Alma pointed at the twins and Corey, and asked "is that your brother and sisters?". Maggie nodded her head. "What're their names?" She asked, to which Maggie then pointed at each of them and said "that's Emily-Rose, that's Alexander-Violet and that's my new baby brother Chord, but everyone calls them Emmy, AJ and Corey." Alma waved at them. Unsurprisingly, none of them waved back, since Corey was sleeping, and Emmy and AJ were playing with Alma's stuffed animals.

About an hour had passed, Emmy and AJ were playing with some animal toys, Luke had taken Corey out to feed him, and Alma and Maggie were sitting side by side reading a kids book. Alex and Willie stepped into the playroom to check up on the kids. "Everyone getting on okay in here?" Alex queried, sounding slightly nervous. "Yup!" Alma chirped, "look dad! We made friendship bracelets!" Alma grabbed onto Maggie's arm and held it up, showing off both of their bracelets. Ironically, Alma's bracelet was rainbow, and Maggie's was pink, purple and blue, and both of them had BFF charms on there.

Alex and Willie then left the room, big smiles on both of their faces. They had been so stressed this morning that Alma and Maggie wouldn't get along. Okay, well, it was mostly Alex doing the worrying, luckily Willie had been able to calm him down. 

Maggie and Alma were peeking out the door to the playroom, making sure that no adult could see them (the guys were all staring at them and laughing quietly), Alma ran to the kitchen as quietly as possible, motioning for her new best friend Maggie to follow her. Maggie ran over, she couldn't hear her dads laughing. Maggie got down on her hands and knees, letting Alma step on her back so that she could climb onto the counter.

When Alma climbed onto the counter, she opened the cupboard door, grabbed the box of cookies, she then jumped off the counter and ran back into the playroom. They shut the door and ran to the couch near the bookshelf. They were thankful that the twins had gone back to Reggie and Luke so they didn't have to share the cookies with them. 

They were sitting there, just eating the cookies, thinking they were both some sort of secret spies for stealing the cookies "without anybody seeing them.". The two of them were just sitting there laughing their asses off. 

After a few hours, everybody had decided to go back to Reggie and Luke's house. Alma, AJ, Emmy and Maggie were lying on Maggie's bed watching a movie. Corey was sitting in his baby seat next to the bed, gently sucking on his pacifier. 

Reggie and Luke had just put the three babies to sleep, as they themselves were about to go to bed. Alex and Willie were sleeping in the spare bedroom, and Alma was going to be sleeping in Maggie's bed with Maggie. 

The two of them were under the covers, both laughing at the third movie they had watched that night, their eyes were barely able to stay open. Luke peaked through the door, baby Corey was sleeping in his arms. "Guys, it's getting late, time for bed okay?" He switched off the light before kissing Maggie on her forehead, telling them both good night, leaving the bedroom and closing the door.

"Night Maggie" Alma whispered, turning to her side and falling asleep, "night Alma" Maggie said, doing the same thing but on her other side.


	15. Warning for the next chapter.

I thought I'd let you guys know that in the next chapter (or a chapter coming up) there will be homophobia and racism involved. I don't want anyone to remember something traumatic when reading this story, so please listen to this warning.

(Also, side note, last ruke baby will be introduced soon and I kinda wanted to see if you guys could guess the name. Middle name is Dahlia and last name is obviously Patterson-Peters).


	16. Ideas and ways to improve?

Hello, I’ve started coming up with more ideas (such as Maggie’s bio mother coming back, Reggies parents meeting his kids, having to deal with homophobia and racism, coming out, the last ruke baby to be born, bullies, Maggie, Reggie and Luke helping out the younger kids, more specifically Corey, with things like anxiety and maybe depression, the kids going to different clubs and after school activities, ruke and willex possibly going on a double date, ruke and maybe willexs double wedding. That’s all I have so far), I don’t know if these ideas will help me get to Maggie being eighteen which as I’ve mentioned before is most likely when I will stop writing this story. Do you guys have any ideas on how I should continue writing this story? Also, do you think there are any ways that I could improve this story? Or the characters?

Sorry for asking things like this so much, I’m just worried I will run out of ideas before I’m done writing this story.


	17. The seven minute drive

Seven minutes. That's all it took Luke, Alex, Reggie and Willie to get too Maggie and Alma's school.

Seven minutes of silence, seven minutes of the four wondering what had happened to their two seven year old daughters that was so bad they had to come in and talk to the principal.

They had taken Reggie and Luke's van, all four of them were grateful that Emily and Mitch had offered to take the three babies off their hands while they dealt with whatever this was.

As soon as they stepped out, all four of them put on sunglasses, they didn't want to risk being seen right now. Shortly after Maggie was born, the band had started to gain some popularity, and over the last two years the band had blown up significantly.

The four of them walked into the school and sat outside the principals door, taking off their sunglasses when they thought nobody was around. They were wrong.

Almost straight away, a man practically ran up to them. "Excuse me sorry for running up to you but I just wanted to tell you I'm a huge fan of your band!". Reggie smiled up at the man, "that's so nice of you to say!" 

"How come you guys are here? Are you performing for the kids?" The man struggled to catch his breath, sitting down on one of the empty chairs outside the principals office. 

"Oh, no, the principal called us in because something happened with our daughter. And their daughter as well." Alex chimed in, also noticing that the man seemed to avoid looking at Willie. "Oh! I didn't know you guys were married! Where are your wives?", he asked, as the guys stared at each other in confusion. Luke tried to clear up the mans confusion, "What? Oh no, see Reggie is my boyfriend, and Alex and Willie are a couple." The man stared at them with disgust. "How are you a fan and not know this? Luke and Reggie have four kids together and Willie and I have a daughter named Alma." Alex laughed slightly. The man didn't say anything. They heard the principal address them, "Gentlemen, please come in, your children are waiting."

The five of them stepped in, Luke and Reggie sat down on either side of Maggie, Alex and Willie sat either side of Alma, and the man sat down next to his daughter. The principal cleared her throat, "unfortunately, an incident occurred on the playground today involving Maggie, Alma and Lydia.".

Reggie and Luke glanced at each other, both of them took a deep breath before Willie asked "what happened?". The principal sighed, "well, it is to my understanding that Maggie and Alma were playing when Lydia came up to them and said that they couldn't play together, and that was as far as we got before you all arrived. Maggie would you like to tell us what happened next?".

"I was playing with Alma when Lydia came up and said that we couldn't play together, then she tried to drag me away from her and Lydia said that I can't play with those people, whatever that means. And I kinda got mad and pushed her onto the ground and ran back to Alma", Maggie looked up at Alex and Willie, who were obviously boiling with rage, but were desperately trying to hide it so they wouldn't freak out the kids. 

Willie wrapped his arms around Alex and Alma in a very protective manner, Luke doing the same with Reggie and Maggie. They knew that at any second Alex or Reggie, or even Luke, could snap. "Lydia go wash your hands right now, I don't want you catching whatever disease they have." The man gagged, practically pushing his daughter up off of the seat and out the door.

"What's wrong with you sickos?!" The man screamed, about to slam the door before Reggie stuck his foot out in front of the door "our new album is out next week! Tell your friends!". Before Willie slammed the door, "accidentally" hitting him on the ass on the way out. Just before the door fully closed, Alex laughed when he caught a glimpse of the T-shirt he was wearing under his coat. It was a white T-shirt, with sunset curve in black writing written on it.

While they did laugh during that moment, but the entire car ride for Luke, Reggie and Maggie was silent. The walk home for Willie, Alex and Alma was a bit more talkative, with them discussing everything that had happened today. 

"Am I in trouble?" Maggie asked as they entered their home. "Sweetheart you're not in trouble at all, you did the right thing today." Luke picked her up and sat down on the couch with her in his arms. Reggie lay next to them, smiling at the two. "Why did Lydia say 'those people'? And why did Lydia's dad call you two sickos? Do you guys need to go to the doctor?." Her dads laughed slightly at her second question, before sighing when they remembered her first question.

Reggie sat up straight, lying against Luke's chest and playing with Maggie's hair. "Well bub, sometimes people are rude to people who don't look like us. Sometimes people are really mean to people who have a different skin colour to the rest of them, and that's not okay, cause skin colour shouldn't matter." Reggie tried his best to explain, he wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"And no sweetheart we aren't sick. You know how you and Alma have two dads instead of one dad and one mom?" Luke smiled at her reassuringly, seeing that the situation had upset her. "Well a lot of people don't think that two men, or two women, or two people who were born one gender but want to be another should exist. And that's also not okay. That's called being homophobic, which is what Lydia's dad was being in the principals office, and he was also being racist. And you gotta promise me and your other dad that you will never be mean, racist or homophobic to anyone, okay?" Luke asked, pointing his finger at her, as she smiled and nodded her head.

Luke knocked on his parents front door, "hi mom!" He greeted his mom as she opened the door with Corey in her arms. "Hi grandma!" Maggie giggled, running up and hugging Emily, "hi sweetie! Hey guys! Come in! Mitch is playing with the twins in the living room." Emily greeted them all with a hug.

Maggie ran in to go play with her sisters and her grandpa. Luke took Corey from his moms arms, he and Reggie then followed her into the kitchen where they sat at the table. "So, why did you guys get called in?" Emily asked, sensing the slight anger that was still there. 

"Just some kid being a racist asshole, so Maggie got mad and pushed her, and then some stuff happened with her dad when we got there" Luke explained, letting one year old Corey play with his fingers.

"That sucks, but I'm glad she stood up for her and her friend." Emily smiled, Reggie and Luke both nodded their head in agreement. She looked down at Corey, who was being his usual quiet happy self, and smiled. "So, is Corey going to be your last baby?" She asked.

Luke and Reggie smiled, looked at each other, then at Emily, "actually.." they said in unison.


	18. What do you guys think?

Hello! Me again! Just wanted to know your guy's opinions on this story and how I could improve!


	19. Eight hours of just you, me, and these two babies

Reggie carefully picked up his two year old son Corey, and sat down on the couch waiting for Luke to call them into the bedroom so they could introduce Corey to the newborn baby.

Maggie and the twins were at Emily and Mitch's house, they had already met the new baby about an hour ago. Reggie and Luke had decided that they should introduce them without anybody else around, since that's what they did with the twins when Corey was first born. 

"You ready to meet the new baby bubba?" Reggie rested his chin on top of Corey's little head. The two year old shyly nodded his head. "You gotta remember to be gentle okay?" Reggie said, brushing his hands through Corey's hair that was very similar to his, which was fitting since Corey was just Reggie but as a toddler.

Corey laid his head against Reggie's chest, listening to his heartbeat as Reggie continued to brush his hands through Corey's short brown hair. Reggie sat up off of the couch with Corey still in his arms when he heard Luke call them from his and Reggie's room. "Come on, you ready to meet the baby?" Reggie smiled down at Corey, who once again nodded his head silently. Reggie sighed slightly, even though Corey was two years old he had never spoken before, Reggie and Luke had brought him to several doctors to see if something was going on but nobody could find anything.

Corey lifted his head off of Reggie's chest when Reggie opened the door, he stared at the little baby lying on Luke and Reggie's bed wrapped in the white blanket that Reggie and Luke had brought all of the babies home in since Maggie was born. "Look bud, this is your new baby sister!" Luke was patting the spot on the bed next to him, to which Reggie then sat him down on that spot.

Corey smiled, pointed at the baby and stared up at his papa. “Corey, this is your new baby sister, Lyric Dahlia Patterson-Peters. You’re a big brother now!” Luke pulled the two year old onto his lap, well he tried to but Corey just climbed back off and back next to his baby sister. 

Luke and Reggie stared at each other in surprise when they thought they heard Corey say something, but neither of them knew what. “Did you say something bubba?” Reggie asked in half disbelief. Corey continued to stare at baby Lyric, and let out a quiet “Lyra”. “Corey did you just say your first word? Aww is your baby sisters name your first word?” Luke couldn’t stop smiling, neither could Reggie. For over a year they worried that they would never hear their only son speak, yet here he was giving his little sister a nickname. 

“Be careful okay? She’s really tiny” Luke placed Lyra on Corey’s lap, leaving his hand underneath her head to support her. “Give her a kiss” Reggie said smiling, standing just behind Luke, quietly snapping a picture of the precious moment between their two youngest children. Corey bent over slightly and placed a kiss on Lyra’s forehead, making the newborn smile the tiniest bit.

Reggie glanced at the clock, they somehow didn’t realise that it had already been eight hours. He was about to start making dinner before Luke suggested ordering pizza, and since Reggie was tired he agreed. Plus Emily and Mitch offered to take care of the twins and Maggie for the night so Corey could get used to having Lyra around. 

Reggie and Luke were sitting side by side at the kitchen table, Corey was sitting in his high chair and Reggie was holding baby Lyra, Luke, Reggie and Corey were each eating a slice of pizza, while Reggie is feeding Lyra a bottle of milk.

“Okay I think it’s time for bed” Luke laughed when he saw Corey yawn. He wrapped his arm around Reggie and kissed him on the lips, before picking up Corey and both of them along with Reggie made their way to Corey and Lyra’s room. Reggie placed Lyra in her crib and Luke put Corey in his. They stood in the doorway for a few minutes, smiling at how cute their two babies looked when they were sleeping.

The two were lying in bed and cuddling, Reggie was lying on top of Luke’s chest, they had been talking about how happy they were about today. “I can’t believe Corey’s first word was Lyra! That’s so sweet!” Reggie smiled as Luke nodded his head, “yeah, maybe they’ll grow up to be best friends or something. Alright I’m gonna go to sleep now, night Reg”, he said as he kissed Reggie on the cheek. “Night Luke”, Reggie yawned as he fell asleep on top of Luke, falling asleep to Luke’s steady heartbeat.


	20. New story idea

I have an idea for a jatp story

Alex and Reggie are brothers/half brothers and they have a sister who is twelve years younger then Alex and thirteen years younger then Reggie. Her name is Abigail, the guys are all alive, Willie and Alex are together and Luke and Reggie are together. Because of Reggie and Alex’s shitty parents they lived with Luke and Willies (cause in this story Willie is Luke’s younger adopted brother) mom and dad since she was three (along with Reggie and Alex), but once Reggie and Alex are both eighteen, they both move out and she just sleeps between Luke and Reggies house, Alex and willies house, and Emily and mitchs house. There’s not really a plot. 

Btw in this Luke and Reggie are 24 and Alex and Willie are 23, and Abigail is eleven.

I have no plot for it. Plus I’m not really sure how I would make Alex and Reggie brothers. Maybe their last names are Mercer-Peters but Reggie only uses Peters and Alex uses mercer, and their sister uses both. Does this sound like a good idea?


	21. Sunset sister!

My new story sunset sister is out now! Go read it and let me know what u thought of it!


	22. I just needed like nine minutes to myself

Luke was kind of scared when he returned late from a family emergency to what he thought was an empty house. He rushed to all of the kids rooms, happy to see them all sleeping in their own beds and cribs.

But he was still scared when he couldn't find Reggie in their shared bed. His first instinct was to check the sand box that had been there since Maggie was born. Reggie said that it was for Maggie but Alex and Luke knew that it was just a substitute for Reggie's safe space, the beach. 

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Reggie sitting in the sandbox, not moving, Luke noticed that Reggie looked as if he had been crying a little bit. Luke didn't say anything, just sat down next to Reggie, who quietly leaned against him. He wanted to say something, but he knew that Reggie would tell him what was wrong but he just needed this moment of silence.

"Sorry, I just needed a little bit to myself." Reggie whispered, looking at the time on his watch to see how long he had been out here, "well, technically, I just needed nine minutes to myself." He laughed slightly, but Luke still felt a pang of guilt, wishing he had left Reggie outside by himself for a bit longer. "It's just, everything was driving me crazy this past week. First Maggie threw up so she had to miss school on Monday and Tuesday, then on Wednesday the twins were constantly running around so I had to chase after then and ended up nearly electrocuting themselves when they somehow almost stuck a fork in the socket, then Lyra wouldn't stop crying on Thursday, I fed her, I changed her, I played with her, I read to her but she just wouldn't stop crying and then I nearly started crying, and then yesterday Corey somehow got out of the house even though all the doors were locked, he could have gotten hit by some kid on a skateboard and I probably wouldn't have realised!" Reggie felt like a terrible dad, which was evident by the sobs escaping his throat.

Luke wrapped his arms around Reggie, gently kissing his cheek and rubbing his back, "hey, it's okay, you did everything you could, it wasn't your fault! I should have been here with you and our babies, we have five of them, it's honestly a miracle that you didn't go crazy looking after them all!". Reggie hugged him back and laughed slightly. "You should have called me Reg", Luke whispered into Reggie's neck, Reggie just nodded quietly in agreement.

Luke stood up, he picked Reggie up bridal style and carried him into their home and sat them both on the couch. Reggie's chin was on Luke's chest, he stared up lovingly at his boyfriend, the other dad to his five adorable babies. Luke put his hand in Reggie's hair, messing it up slightly. 

"Hey reg? Next time you need a break from the babies, just tell me, okay?" Luke queried, to which Reggie nodded his head. Reggie yawned, he kissed Luke on the lips before saying "night Luke, I love you". "Love you too Reggie" Luke mumbled, kissing his forehead as both of them closed their eyes

Reggie panicked when he woke up late to an empty house. He immediately called Luke, he was very relieved to hear Luke say "Reggie relax, I took the babies out for the day so you could have a day to yourself. You deserve it!". 

He sat at the kitchen table, tapping his fingers against the wood. He hadn't had a day to himself in like nine years, his whole life revolves around his babies, and his now very successful music career. It felt weird sitting hear by himself. It was eight thirty, right now he should be feeding Lyra or Corey. 

Reggie spread Nutella onto his third pancake, he hadn't realised how hungry he was until that moment. When he was done, he walked outside to the little bench that was set up near the sandbox, he sat down and took off his socks and shoes, putting his feet in the sandbox and basking in the silence. He felt so at peace in that moment.

All day Reggie had been outside sitting and even playing in the sandbox, he barely spoke a word until Luke and their babies came home, even then he was still outside in the sandbox. "Hey bubbas!" Reggie beamed as his babies ran over to them, "did you guys have fun today with papa? Did you drive him crazy?" Reggie asked jokingly, to which Maggie giggled and nodded her head yes "yup! We got ice cream!".

Reggie laughed, he just realised that all of them, including Luke, were practically bouncing up and down because of their sugar highs. Even though they drove him crazy, he loved his boyfriend and his babies.


End file.
